Kirby With A Gun
This article belongs to ElectricMayhem. Please do not edit or copy without permission. Thank you. Kirby With A Gun is a Super Nintendo game by ElectricMayhem. It is an RPG focusing on Kirby and his partner Cowboy Hat Kirby, who use guns to fight an evil vulture, an undead Meta Knight, and King Dedede. Plot Chapter One: Into the Desert We open on Kirby, bloody and horribly injured, crawling through a desert. Vultures fly through the sky above. As he crawls, he looks back on the night before. Kirby and his partner Cowboy Hat Kirby arrive at King Dedede's palace. Cowboy Hat Kirby aims his gun at Dedede, but Kirby smacks him, asking what's gotten into him. Suddenly, they are attacked by Waddle Dees with machine guns, who shoot at them. They dodge the bullets, but Kirby is shot in the foot. Cowboy Hat Kirby gets his gun, and shoots the Waddle Dees. Cowboy Hat Kirby and Kirby rush into the throne room, and see King Dedede, who tells him they are too late. Dedede pulls out a button, and presses it, opening a trap door beneath them, causing them to fall into a shark tank. After killing the sharks with his bare hands, Cowboy Hat Kirby saves Kirby from drowning and the two escape through the vents. The two find their way into a laboratory, where they see Waddle Dees working on bringing back to life Meta Knight, who was shot dead by Cowboy Hat Kirby during their last encounter. The project goes wrong, and Meta Knight becomes a zombie. Zombie Meta Knight springs to life, and sees the two in the vent. Zombie Meta Knight flies into the vent, and tries to stab Cowboy Hat Kirby, only for Kirby to leap in the way and get stabbed inside. Kirby gets up, and swallows Zombie Meta Knight whole. The scientist Waddle Dees attack, forcing Cowboy Hat Kirby and Kirby to run for the escape pod. They blast off into the sky, only to be shot down by a Waddle Doo's eye laser. They crash land in a desert, and a giant vulture swoops down to pick up and carry away Cowboy Hat Kirby. Kirby, slowly bleeding out, crawls into the desert. Chapter Two: The Vulture's Tree That morning, Kirby finds a small desert village, and upon entering discovers it's full of Kirbies like him. Kirby is taken in by Old Man Kirby, an elderly Kirby. He tells Kirby that the village is in danger because the legendary "Giant Fricking Vulture" and his minions have set up a humongous nest at the only tree in the entire desert. Kirby heads out into the desert to defeat the vultures, but is ambushed by Bandit Kirbies who try to rob him. They look inside his mouth and find the unconscious Zombie Meta Knight, and so they take him. They wake up Zombie Meta Knight, who kills them all and then flies away. Kirby recovers from the attack, and makes his way back to the village, telling Old Man Kirby that he needs a weapon in case more Bandit Kirbies come. Old Man Kirby gives Kirby a pistol, despite Kirby not liking to use pistols. Kirby finds the tree, and tells the vultures guarding it that he is armed. They attack anyway, and swallow him whole. Inside the vulture's stomach, Kirby pulls out the pistol and shoots his way out. He kills the other vulture, and climbs up into the giant nest, finding Cowboy Hat Kirby, who is still barely alive. After waking Cowboy Hat Kirby, the two take down all the vultures, and escape before the Giant Fricking Vulture comes. They travel through the desert to make their way back to Dream Land, but Kirby realizes he has to keep his promise, despite Cowboy Hat Kirby disagreeing. They return to the tree, and see the Giant Fricking Vulture mourning for his dead brethren. He attacks the two Kirbies, but Cowboy Hat Kirby shoots his eye out. Hurt, the Giant Fricking Vulture flies away to recover. The two destroy the tree, and return to the village to tell Old Man Kirby that they saved the village. Old Man Kirby gives them an egg as a reward, and tells them to take care of it until it hatches. Chapter Three: The Times, They Are A Changin' Kirby and Cowboy Hat Kirby find the escape pod, and bring it to the village to be repaired. They enter the pod and fly it off to return to Dream Land. However, they are spotted by Zombie Meta Knight, leading into an aerial battle. Cowboy Hat Kirby rolls down the window and shoots at Zombie Meta Knight with the gun. Zombie Meta Knight dodges the first few attacks. A bullet goes through his wing, and he falls down into the ocean. Kirby and Cowboy Hat Kirby begin to run low on gas, so they land down in the forest. They are ambushed by the Poppy Bros., who blow up their pod. Kirby and Cowboy Hat Kirby flee, and eventually find their way back to Dream Land. They discover that all of Dream Land has been conquered by King Dedede, and now everyone lives in fear of their cruel dictator. They discover Dedede has set up cameras everywhere, and he watches all the citizens of Dream Land every day. They ambush Dedede's Palace again, and have a fierce shoot-out with the Waddle Dees. After slaughtering Dedede's forces, they enter the Throne Room again, and see that Dedede has become a huge morbidly obese blob, even more so than before, sitting in his large throne and watching the people of Dream Land and multiple high tech monitors. Kirby tells Dedede that he must fight them, but Cowboy Hat Kirby just goes ahead and shoots the monitor system, causing a huge explosion that kills Dedede. Kirby is shocked, and tells Cowboy Hat Kirby that what he's done is terrible. Cowboy Hat Kirby fails to understand what Kirby is talking about, but suddenly they are attacked by giant Gizzos. They are cornered, when suddenly the egg hatches into a Slightly Smaller Giant Fricking Vulture. The two hop onto the vulture, and fly off. They are pursued by the aerial troops, and eventually loose them when a storm begins. Soon, the Kirbies land down on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean, only to be approached by Zombie Meta Knight riding on top of a gigantic shark. Zombie Meta Knight pulls out a laser gun, and shoots at Kirby. Cowboy Hat Kirby pushes Kirby out of the way, resulting in his hat being shot off his head. Hatless, Cowboy Hat Kirby screams to the heavens, mourning the loss of his hat. Kirby picks up Cowboy Hat Kirby's gun and shoots Zombie Meta Knight in the head, killing him instantly. The two flee into the island jungle with the vulture to recover. Chapter Four: The Sound of Silence Kirby and Cowboy Hat Kirby crawl through the jungle with their vulture. They set up a makeshift shelter to stay in for the night. Characters *Kirby *Cowboy Hat Kirby *Slightly Smaller Giant Fricking Vulture *Meta Knight/Zombie Meta Knight *Old Man Kirby *Giant Fricking Vulture *King Dedede Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:SNES Games Category:Articles by ElectricMayhem Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Kirby (series)